Cabin in the Woods
by darkswanqueenredybeautysw
Summary: Stacie runs into Aubrey when she has to use the bathroom. [Pitch Perfect 2] Staubrey one-shot, fluff.


"I gotta go to the bathroom." Stacie yawned, apologizing silently as she moved through the tent. She felt her feet come in contact with dozens of body parts, and grunts signaled for her to just lay back down and go to sleep, but she couldn't control the pressure of her bladder. After what felt like walking through a minefield, Stacie finally felt the cool night air brush over her shoulders as she exited the tent.

The night was dark, and it took her a moment for her eyes to adjust. The ground beneath her feet was moist with rain, and she wrinkled her nose at the feeling. "Uh uh." She shook her head, deciding that the chances of her using the bathroom in the wilderness were slim to none; and the chances of it raining in the next few minutes seemed very likely. "Shit." She mumbled under her breath, feeling another rush through the pit of her stomach at the thought of falling water.

"Hello?" The voice startled Stacie, and she turned on her heel with a jump. "Oh, Stacie. What are you doing up?" She instantly recognized the voice to be Aubrey's, and the brunette visibly relaxed.

"Oh, I was going to go to the bathroom." She replied, secretly relieved to have somebody with her in the dark. A clap of thunder rumbled above their heads, and Stacie flinched.

"Looks like it's going to rain again. Well, don't let me stop you." Aubrey motioned to the taller girl. "You should hurry, before it starts to come down." She added, and just as she did, the skies opened up and the rain poured down. Stacie gasped as the wet droplets plummeted onto her, quickly drenching her.

Aubrey, being ever so prepared in her raincoat and boots, had to let out a small giggle as she watched her former aca-mate pout in the rain. "Come on!" She laughed, grabbing the girls hand and leading her quickly back to her own cabin, expertly avoiding the bear traps in her path.

Once they were inside, Aubrey switched the lights on and shed her jacket and boots. "Go ahead and use the bathroom, I have some clothes you can borrow." She offered, motioning to a door that led into another room. "The rain shouldn't be too long; it never is around here."

Stacie looked at her hopefully, biting down on her lip and putting her hands together in a praying position. "Can I maybe take a shower?" She begged, giving Aubrey a corny smile. The blonde looked at her with hesitation.

"That's really not allo-" She began, only to be cut off.

"Please?" Stacie asked once more, pouting to add effect. Aubrey sighed, rolling her eyes. "Yay! Thank you so much, Bree!" Stacie clapped, throwing her arms around the blonde for a quick hug, before bouncing off into the bathroom.

Aubrey chuckled silently, shaking her head as she began to change into her own pajamas. Fifteen minutes later, Stacie emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel, her hair slick against her body as it was swung over her shoulder. Aubrey almost couldn't stop herself from staring. Needless to say, Stacie was a very pretty girl, and Aubrey didn't have trouble understanding that. A blush brushed her cheeks as she looked away.

"Um, tank or tee? Shorts or pants?" She asked hurriedly, sorting through her organized dresser as she looked for something for Stacie to wear. The brunette noticed Aubrey's sudden change in behavior, and giggled.

"Tank and pants, please." She answered. Aubrey dug out a white tank top and a pair of sweatpants, handing them over to Stacie without making direct eye contact. Not wanting to make her uncomfortable, Stacie changed in the bathroom, and soon emerged in the new clothing. "Listen, I really appreciate this. Thank you so much." She thanked the blonde, wrapping her arms around her shoulders for a hug, gentler this time, and pulling her closer to her. "You can come to the Bella house anytime; we'd love to have you."

Aubrey was slightly surprised, and she cautiously rested her hands on the brunette's back. "Yeah, of course. Anything for a Bella." She nodded, pulling away slowly. "Don't tell the others though." She joked, adding a wink and a smile. Stacie laughed, nodding.

Although they weren't hugging anymore, Aubrey's hands still rested on Stacie's lower back, their bodies touching. Not really sure what was happening, all Aubrey could do was look at Stacie. The taller girl, on the other hand, flicked her eyes down to Aubrey's lips, then back to her eyes.

It can't be said who moved first. Aubrey craned her neck slightly, but Stacie bent down at just the same moment. Whomever had initiated, it didn't matter, because their lips met in a soft, gentle kiss. Stacie's hands came up to cup Aubrey's face, and the blonde's eyes slowly fluttered shut at the sensation.

Soon, it was finished, and the two were left to just look at one another. After a moment of silence, Aubrey spoke. "...I think it stopped raining." She breathed, and although the kiss didn't last long, it still left her breathless.

"I don't want to run into a bear trap. Walk me to my tent?" Stacie asked, reaching her hand out for Aubrey to take. Aubrey gave her a small smile before taking her hand, and leading her back outside.


End file.
